<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How You Get the Boy by SuckonLarrysDick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952850">How You Get the Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick'>SuckonLarrysDick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I want you for worse and for better,<br/>I will wait forever and ever.<br/>Broke your heart, I'll put it back together,<br/>I will wait forever and ever.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>And that's how it works, that's how you get the girl (boy)</i></p><p> </p><p>Or, a MewGulf fic based on one of my favorite Taylor Swift song How You Get The Girl</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How You Get the Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SURPRISE FIC! I hope you guys enjoy this, finished writing at 5AM ahhhhh. How You Get the Girl is one of my favorite T.Swift song so, I hope you guys like this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For six months, Gulf did nothing but observe and appreciate.</p><p> </p><p>His friends, he observed them and appreciated just how good they are to him, despite being assholes sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>His cat Ju, he observed how she walks like she owns the place, but snuggles up to Gulf when he feels down, like the cat knows and she's comforting him. He appreciates that.</p><p> </p><p>And then there's Mew.</p><p> </p><p>Mild originally introduced the two of them, Mew being a friend from work while Gulf is a close friend of Mild ever since. Like what Mild thought, the two clicked it off immediately. They talked like they were friends for a long time already, forgetting Mild sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>If you ask Mild, he doesn't mind. He doesn't want to assume things, but he thinks the two will eventually see that they're not meant to be <i>just</i> friends.</p><p> </p><p>And knowing both Mew and Gulf, he's pretty sure it'll be awhile before they do.</p><p> </p><p>That was six months ago, and Gulf was pretty sure about what he feels for Mew already. Probably around 3 months of meeting the guy, he can admit that he's attracted to him. They spent almost everyday together, watching films or playing games. Sometimes going out if they felt adventurous.</p><p> </p><p>Six months of being sure that he likes Mew, and he didn't do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>Mew is everything he can ask for in a friend, and he doesn't want to risk everything just because of a silly little crush.</p><p> </p><p>So he observed Mew, how good of a person he is, how sometimes his temper gets too much but he never shouted at Gulf, how he's so caring to everyone around him. And he appreciates that, because that's all he can do.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, rain is pouring hard, probably feeling Gulf's gloomy attitude right now. Honestly, he accepted it months ago that his feelings can never go past friendly, there's just too much to risk. He has no idea why he's suddenly feeling like this, but he could take a guess.</p><p> </p><p>Hours ago, he was with Mew in the older's apartment, and everything was normal. Until Mew mentioned something about a <i>date</i> with <i>someone</i>. Gulf didn't know how he reacted, but he can remember making up an excuse to go home. It's a shit move, he knows that now. But Mew's probably busy with the date, he doesn't want to ruin that.</p><p> </p><p>As his friend, he has to be happy for Mew. To wish him luck about his date with whoever that is, because he deserves to be happy with someone.</p><p> </p><p>Deep inside, Gulf can't help but wish to be that someone.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the clock and saw that it's already 11PM, still no text from Mew. He was flooding Gulf's cellphone hours ago when he went home, but it stopped a few hours later. And Gulf doesn't want to open their conversation and let the app show Mew that he read the messages. He can just make an excuse about being too busy to check his phone, easy.</p><p> </p><p>He stood from the couch, a blanket on his shoulders. He turned the lights off the living room and went to his bedroom, lying down and wishing for the next day to be a better day for him.</p><p> </p><p>On the brink of sleep, he heard his doorbell ring. He ignored it, just wanting to sleep. But it kept on ringing and ringing.</p><p> </p><p>"Agh, fuck! Just wait!" He shouted, grumbling all the way to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling it open, he saw none other than Mew standing there, looking like a gjodt soaking wet from head to toe, slightly shivering.</p><p> </p><p>"Mew, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Gulf shouted, "Are you insane?"</p><p> </p><p>Mew smiled shakily, "I ran here, I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, get in here before you die from hypothermia or something." Gulf opened the door wider, watching as Mew stepped inside his house.</p><p> </p><p>"Remove your shoes, I'll get you a towel." Gulf said, stepping away to run to his room, before Mew grabbed his forearm.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Mew said, pursing his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"What? You're shivering, can't it wait?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I have to before I lose my confidence again." Mew said, shivering from the cold. "Gulf I like you."</p><p> </p><p>Gulf's mouth opened a bit, is he dreaming? Did he fell asleep already and this was just a dream? "What did you say?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said I like you, I can't keep it to myself anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Gulf frowned, "Mew, what brought this on?"</p><p> </p><p>"The date, it was arranged by a friend of mine and I was too much of a coward to reject. And I thought that maybe it could be a distraction from my feelings towards you."</p><p> </p><p>"Did it work?" Gulf asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it didn't. That's why I'm here and I told you, it cannot wait."</p><p> </p><p>Gulf was speechless. This is what he's waiting for, right? For Mew to reciprocate his feelings? But everything was too much, he suddenly felt suffocated. One moment he's brooding about one-sided feelings and now his crush is confessing to him?</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I'm-"</p><p> </p><p>Mew shook his head, "I expected that, and I understand." He raised Gulf's hand to his lips, kissing his hand. "But I want you to know that it's been a very long six months for me, and I was too afraid to tell you what I want. But Gulf, I want to be with you. I would wait forever if I have to, put your heart back together if I break it. I will wait, Gulf."</p><p> </p><p>Gulf smiled softly at Mew, endeared with the man in front of him, "That's one way to get the boy, huh Suppasit?" Gulf said teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Only one boy I'm planning on getting, won't stop until I do."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Years later and they're stronger than ever. It didn't take long for Gulf to come around, a week to be exact. He likes Mew, he really does. The sudden confession just caught him off-guard, that's all.</p><p> </p><p>It's been 2 years already, and they're now living together. Mild teased them nonstop after thay told him about their relationship, but still very happy with his friends. The 2 years has been amazing for them, but these past few days is different.</p><p> </p><p>Mew told Gulf that there's an opening for a higher position in the company, and he's one of the candidates for the position. Gulf was so proud, wishing Mew good luck.</p><p> </p><p>But as the day progressed, Mew changed. The once happy Mew turned into a snappy, angry version.</p><p> </p><p>"He's stressed, Gulf. You should see the other candidates, they were dropping one by one." Mild explained one time to Gulf as they went out for drinks.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that, and I understand. It's just hard, you know? You know how I feel when someone is mad at me, imagine it being my own boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>"Why is he mad at you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Probably any reason he could think of." Gulf sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Just give him some time, he's very busy with the promotion thing, and I'm pretty sure he got it secured for him. You'll see, he'll come around."</p><p> </p><p>Gulf went home a few hours later to an empty house. It's already 7 and Mew should be home by now. He changed out of his clothes and dialled Mew's number. It rang a few times, but it went straight to voicemail.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it, Mew, where are you?" He said, biting his fingernails as he dialled once again.</p><p> </p><p>On the third try, Mew picked up, "What?" Mew said, and Gulf noticed the slur in his voice, he's drunk.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you? It's late." Gulf said, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>"What's it to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Gulf breathed slowly to calm himself down, "I'm your boyfriend, I worry about you. Now where are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're not my mother, stop doing... whatever that you're doing."</p><p> </p><p>Gulf knows Mew is drunk, and it's never wise to argue with a drunk person, but he can't stop himself, "Stop acting like a child, Mew, where are you so I can pick you up?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said stop it!" Mew shouted, making Gulf flinch, "You're always like this, and it's annoying already! Don't you have anything better to do?"</p><p> </p><p>Gulf bit his lip, stopping himself from crying. Mew has a temper, he knows that. Combine that with alcohol in his syetem and it's surely an explosive combination. "Alright," Gulf breathed shakily, "I'll be staying with Mild for a while, make sure to let someone drive for you because there's no way you're driving like that."</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Gulf's reply, Mew felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped on him, sobering him immediately, "Fuck Gulf, wait-"</p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye, Mew." Was the last thing Gulf said before he ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his eyes, stopping himself from letting out any tears. He went to their closet and grabbed a duffel bag, placing a week's worth of clothes in them. He grabbed everything he'll need, from toothbrush to his cellphone charger.</p><p> </p><p>Making sure he got everything, he zipped his bag closed and hang it on his shoulder. His eyes landed on the picture on the wall, of Mew and him hugging as Mew kissed his cheek. They were so happy there.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled sadly at the picture, whispering to himself, "This is how you lost the boy, Mew."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Mew stomped on the brakes and left the car parked in front of their house, jumping out. He went against Gulf's wishes and drove back himself, to make sure he didn't just lose the love of his life. He spotted Gulf by his car, closing the compartment. He sprinted towards the other and hugged him tightly from behind, "I'm sorry, Gulf. Please, I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Gulf breathed shakily, not wanting to break but Mew is making it hard, "Mew, we need this. We're not healthy anymore, our relationship is falling apart."</p><p> </p><p>"Leaving doesn't fix things, it makes it worse." Mew hugged him tighter, "Please, don't leave me."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not leaving you, I just need some space." He pulled Mew's arms away, turning around, "We need this, trust me. I'm not leaving you, we just need time away together."</p><p> </p><p>"N-No, no we don't. Please, come inside and we'll talk about this."</p><p> </p><p>"Mew-"</p><p> </p><p>"Gulf, please. Come inside and we'll talk."</p><p> </p><p>Gulf sighed, nodding with his eyes closed. He followed Mew back inside, sitting on the couch as he watched Mew pace the living room. "I'm an asshole."</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Gulf said.</p><p> </p><p>"I must've lost my mind or something, for treating you like that." Mew sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just, the work was very stressful and I took it out on you, it's completely wrong of me."</p><p> </p><p>"I know that, Mew, don't you think I don't understand that?" Mew flinched from Gulf's tone, "That's why I told you that we need time apart, this isn't healthy anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"But I don't want to lose you." Mew said, breaking down in front of Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf frowned, hurting inside on seeing Mew like this. He stood from the couch and went to the other, hugging him tightly. "You're not, and you won't." Gulf sighed, "Alright, I won't go. But please Mew, learn from your mistakes."</p><p> </p><p>He felt Mew nodding continuously, "I will! I promise I'll be a better boyfriend for you, will be the best boyfriend out there." He pulled away from Gulf, "When I confessed years ago, what did I say to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Gulf thought for a moment, "That you'll wait?"</p><p> </p><p>Mew smiled now, quoting himself, "I told you I want to be with you, that I will wait, and I will fix your heart if I break it. And I did, I'm sorry." He kissed Gulf softly, "Let me fix it, Gulf."</p><p> </p><p>Gulf smiled, bumping his nose with Mew's softly, "I love you so much, I hope you're aware."</p><p> </p><p>Mew gave Gulf another soft peck, "I love you, too. Never leave me, please."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>True to his word, Mew changed after that, but for the better this time. He communicated properly with Gulf, sharing his burden with his boyfriend and they tackled problems together, side by side. Gulf couldn't be happier.</p><p> </p><p>Three months later and Mew recieved the news that he got the promotion, immediately going home and sharing the news with Gulf. They celebrated that night with passionate love making and assurances that they're in it forever.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think of the future?" Mew asked Gulf as they laid on the bed, tired bodies tangled together.</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes, why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Am I included in it?" Mew teased him, earning a chuckle from Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, don't you want to be in my future?"</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of a question is that." Mew said, pulling Gulf closer, "Forever, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Gulf laughed, nodding. They eventually fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, nothing but love and happiness surrounding them.</p><p> </p><p>One more year later and they found themselves with Mild in the same place he introduced the now-couple, just hanging out and having a break from life.</p><p> </p><p>Mild can see just how they two have grown as a couple, and even individually. He can't be more proud.</p><p> </p><p>"How's everything with you two?"</p><p> </p><p>"Great, Gulf just got accepted to a new company, says it's better than the last one." Mew said.</p><p> </p><p>"Last one was pretty shit, if you ask me." Mild said.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly, I don't want to stay there and ruin my life." Gulf groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Mild took a sip from his drink, "Who would've thought, right? We were just here years ago and the two of you were strangers. Now you can't even take your hand off him, Mew." Mild said, looking at the arm on Gulf's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Well what can I say, we're a match made in heaven." Mew winked at Gulf, who rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"So, when will I recieve the wedding invite?" Mild joked, which earned a laugh from Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>"Soon." Gulf joked back, "Have to wait for this guy here to propose before we send the invites."</p><p> </p><p>The two laughed, but Mew stayed quiet. Gulf noticed this, "Everything okay? We're just joking."</p><p> </p><p>Mew smiled, standing from his seat without a word. "Why don't I propose now?"</p><p> </p><p>Gulf's eyes widen as he watched Mew kneel down and pull a small box out of his pocket. He can see Mild is as shocked as he is, staring at the scene unfolding in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby," Mew started, "I don't need to say anything long, but I want you to know... that I want you for worse and for better. That I will wait for you forever and ever. If I break your heart, I'll put it back together. I will be yours forever, will you be mine?" He opened the box and inside is a beautiful ring with a simple diamond in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf doesn't trust his voice, so he just nodded as the whole plave erupted in claps and cheers. He can hear Mild cheering as well, but his eyes are trained on Mew as he slid the ring on his finger and stood up to hug him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Gulf." Mew whispered to him.</p><p> </p><p>"And I love you." He kissed Mew's cheek, "You finally got the boy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There we go with another fic! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>See you all on the next fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>